Bray
' Bray' is a blond haired Human with golden eyes. He is a dragon hunter of Almaria and the youngest of the Gone family. Appearance Warrior Version He has light sandy blond hair that goes past the middle of his neck. He has long bangs on the right side of his face, the hair covering his stitched up eye. There's also a few hairs that sticks out slightly on the left side of his head. His eyes are light brown (almost like a milk chocolate color). He wears a light tannish/creamish short sleeve shirt that is tattered at the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. The shirt also shows off a little bit of his chest. His arms have burns on them, the right arm has a burn in the middle of his forearm and the left arm's burn goes from his shoulder to the middle of the forearm. His back is covered in burn, scratches, and cuts from trying to fight dragons. He wears one brown glove on his right hand with a gold bracelet on it. Without his glove the right hand has a few healed cuts on it. His pants are brown, tattered at the legs and only go a little past the knees; two belts (one dark brown and one pale brown) hold up his pants. He wears reddish brown boots that are light brown at the soles. This boots go up to the shins. Like his arms, Bray's legs have burns on them as well; both burns on his legs are just above his knees and go up to his thigh. Without his boots Bray's feet have bandages around them, covering healing blisters. Personality and Interests Relationships Swiftwing Ryuu is a dragon fable, who Bray met while his exile. Dalton Phoenixspark History In the Special Series Bray's Exile Bray first appears when he is seen walking through the Almarian forest, until he hears the crack of a twig behind him. He decides to hide in the bushes, trying not to be caught by what was walking through. The creature, which has been walking through turns out to be a dragon fable. Since Bray is a dragon hunter himself, he jumps out of the bushes and tries to kill the dragon, ending in failure, as he simply uses his wings to step back and Bray lands on the ground in front of him. He then tries to attack him with his fists, but the dragon reacts quickly, using his tail and one hand to stop him, asking if the this is kind of a joke. ... However, Dalton eventually finds out that Ryuu is a dragon and takes him and his brother to his father, who orders his son to slaughter the dragon. Bray refuses to do such and even tries to protect the dragon Fable. Therefore his older brother gets mad at him and speaks out his exile, so Bray has to leave Almaria. In the Original Series First Generation Second Generation ... When the boat arrives at the shore of the island, Bray states that he would rather stay at the boat and keep an eye on it, instead of traveling further. While he is staying there, he has a small talk with the Undine, known as Loana, who had saved the chosen ones from drowing because of the sirens. ... Character Gallery Bray.png|Chibi Version (TalaSeba) Brothas DreaChu.jpg|Bray & Dalton Chibis (DreaChu) Bray Ryuu.png|Bray and Ryuu RyuuxBray.png|Ryuu x Bray CutieBray.png Braychib.png|Chibi (Ockitten) braya.png|Genderbented aka Braya good girl.png|Bray with Shelby so_not_cute.png sunny_sea.jpg|Braya Brayfamily.png|Bray and his family (first concept) Trivia * Bray got the burns and scratches on his body from tried fights against dragons when he wasn't fully trained. * His favorite food are apples. Family Members Father: North: Mother: Ena: Brother: Dalton: Cousin: Miller: Grandfather: Alder: Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes No Quotes revealed Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Generation Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Almaria Members Category:Almaria Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Without Clan Category:Loner Category:Real Names